Ribbons
by Katz Monster
Summary: Ash and Misty are about to go their separate ways. Both are in tears, and Misty's confronted with her new found feelings. Fluffy Pokeshipping drabble, kinda angsty, but being me has a happy ending.


**Hi guys! Wrote this 'cause I was bored on a Sunday afternoon. Anyway, important stuff at the bottom, please read it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Many things were daunting. Many things were scary. Life and Death situations often arose when she was around him. Many things stopped her in her tracks; mainly surprising things for him to say. Behind the dense screen and overly enthusiastic mask, he was rather wise when time desperately called for it.

However, this was the most daunting, most scary, most stop in her tracks thing that she had come to cross. None of his unheard of wiseness could save her now, because it was _him_ that was the problem... Well, her emotions towards him. They had changed. Where she could once say they were just best friends, no longer occurred.

Because they weren't just best friends. Time moves on and feelings change. Feelings grow or feelings diminish. Her feelings grew. Her feelings grew for him in such a way that she didn't see it until it was already to late. So rapidly, yet always in the shadows, never making their appearance until she could no longer be with him.

The chocolate and raven hues she had fallen for were drenched with a sadness she didn't know he was capable of possessing. A genuine depression worked its way onto his brave, childish features. Glass ribbons trailed down his cheeks and a suppressed cry in his throat.

She found herself with crystal ribbons of her own. His reaction was from deeper down than she would have originally expected. Had his feelings changed too? Much time had passed, and for better or worst, the two of them had grown too close his not too. But they change like hers' did? This would be one of the last times she would see him for a while, so dug tunnel into her soul and found the one thing he seemed to have endless amounts of; courage.

"I have to tell you something before we part ways," she started, her voice falling, cracking up. The ribbons became bigger. She shifted her weight and brushed the amber strands away from her watering, aquamarine pools.

"What is it?" She thought she would break. His voice dripped with his emotions, so strongly, she thought he spoke through his chocolate orbs.

"I'm sorry." She really was. She didn't mean for this to happen. She didn't want to inconvenience him, interrupt his life, put foil over his future with her emotions. "I think I've fallen in love with you." She rushed it. Any courage she had ran out. She used willpower, her soul to say those words. She just hoped he would understand, the dense screen could be very thick and hard to penetrate.

There was silence. For that minute time had stopped. His cocoa orbs wide, ribbons stopping momentarily, mouth unmoving. His ability to think was lost in those few words. Her emotions hung in the balance. She would either be the happiest she had ever experience, or she would lost her will to live with consciousness. Her future, mental state, and physical state all rode on his answer. She would soon be falling or flying.

The ribbons grew longer again, but there was a twinkle in them. A shine that wasn't there previously, that has never been there. He smiled, closed-lipped. He moved towards her statue, slowly wrapping her in a warmth. He rubbed their cheeks together like a mother would her pups. Their ribbons tying together and forming an unbreakable, invisible, boundless bond.

"I think I've fallen in love with you too."

* * *

Throughout their time together, they had seen many ribbons break, fall apart, and irreparably fray around the edges. Too much damage done, not enough time to repair it, and no one wanting to stitch the fibres back to their original state.

Their own ribbon, was twisted, battered, burnt, frayed, ripped and clipped; but everytime it was on the verge of collapse the two of them worked together to knit the strongest strands back to their crystalline form. They have done this many times already, they will always continue to do it, wherever they are, whenever they are. As long as they are together in the one world.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is important. Please look at my profile... Seriously, it's got some stuff on it you may want to see. Also participate in my poll. That would also help. **

**Anyway, I got third in a digital art competition in the town show! Yeah, I'm surprised I got anything at all.**

**Please review! (A critique is preferable with this story) Thanks!**


End file.
